


IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE

by lorecifer123



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Break Up, Hardworking Akaashi, M/M, Photographer Bokuto Koutarou, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorecifer123/pseuds/lorecifer123
Summary: AU. ¿Cómo decirle a tu pareja que te enamoraste de otra persona?





	IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE

Se conocieron durante la fiesta anual de la compañía en la que Akaashi Keiji trabajaba. Para Bokuto Koutaro su encuentro fue obra del destino y un sinfín de dioses. Para Keiji resultó un momento muy vergonzoso y lo tenía enterrado en lo más profundo de su memoria.

...

Akaashi apenas llevaba 3 meses de practicante, pero debido a los sobresalientes resultados que aportaba, Akinori Konoha, su jefe, lo invitó a la fiesta de navidad de la empresa. Por educación y salvar las apariencias, el joven asistió. Él no era una persona que le gustara mucho de los eventos formales y multitudinarios, pero terminó disfrutando del buen ambiente con sus compañeros.

— Keiji-kun, creo que alguien te ha echado ojo. — El susurro de Kaori Suzumeda en su oído le provocó un hormigueo en la piel y por poco suelta la copa de sus manos. Se recompuso rápidamente y retomó su lenguaje corporal no expresivo.

— ¿A mí? No creo Suzumeda-san. — Dio un sorbo a su bebida y escaneó rápidamente el lugar. Todos parecían muy enfrascados en sus respectivas conversaciones para siquiera fijarse en él. No había nadie mirándolo.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Es ese hombre de cabello blanco que viste jeans! — Su compañera alzó demasiado la voz para el disgusto de Keiji.

— No veo a nad... — Dejó inconclusa la frase porque de pronto escuchó el ruido de una cámara muy cercana a donde se situaba.

Fue entonces que finalmente sus ojos dieron con el dueño del aparato.

¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta antes de ese peculiar extraño de cabellos grises y negros en punta? El hombre irradiaba un aura de extravagancia a su alrededor. Era la única persona que llevaba un atuendo casual, casi callejero, de entre todos los invitados. Definitivamente alguien con quién Akaashi evitaría relacionarse.

— Te lo dije — Kaori le dio un leve codazo, riendo.

Akaashi rodó los ojos y se puso a revisar su teléfono. No estaba acostumbrado a llamar la atención tanto de hombres como mujeres. Él no se consideraba atractivo y la única relación que tuvo terminó por que su pareja lo engañó. En conclusión, la autoestima de Keiji no era tan alta que digamos.

— ¡Oh, está viniendo hacia aquí! — exclamó la muchacha de hebras castañas, evidentemente emocionada.

Aquellas palabras lo obligaron a levantar la cabeza y encontrarse con una mirada expresiva y llena de determinación. El tipo avanzaba con un exceso de orgullo y confianza que el joven practicante no comprendía.

Ya se encontraba a unos metros cerca cuando repentinamente Akaashi se ofreció para traerle a su jefe unos camarones del buffet. No estaba huyendo, se repetía una y otra vez mientras caminaba apresurado, tratando de perderse entre el mar de personas.

Keiji no creía en el sexto sentido de las mujeres, pero podía jurar que su mente y cuerpo le ordenaban alejarse de ese tipo. Lucia como alguien que le traería problemas durante la velada.

Luego de probar unos camarones y dos copas más de champagne, se sintió enfermo. Llevó su mano a la boca para regresar a su estómago la comida que quería salir.

No podía vomitar en medio de una de las reuniones más importantes de la compañía...

— ¡Hey hey hey!

El hombre de cabello en puntas irrumpió su visión, bulliciosamente.

Mierda, lo que le faltaba...

— Soy Bokuto Koutaro. Pensé que tal vez desearías compañía más animada. Tus amigos se ven muy serios, sin ofender claro. Eres muy lindo y tu sonrisa debe serlo también. No te había visto antes por aquí. ¿Eres nuevo, ¿no? ¡Claro que sí! Por cierto, tus ojos parecen esmeraldas. ¿Tal vez eres modelo? ... — Bokuto hablaba sin parar moviendo ambas cejas de arriba hacia abajo, de manera graciosa. Preguntaba y se respondía automáticamente como si estuviera practicando un monólogo.

Las rodillas de Akaashi tambaleaban, pero no por la presencia del otro sino por el incremento de las arcadas.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? Te ves muy amarillo... ¡Eso no cambia lo bonito que eres!

Keiji le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse, buscando con angustia el baño. De pronto, un brazo lo retuvo y alzó la vista, encontrándose con unos ojos dorados llenos de preocupación.

—¿Quieres que llame al doctor? Tengo un amig...

En vez de una sonrisa, Bokuto recibió esa noche vómito en sus zapatillas de la suerte.

...

La navidad pasó y el incidente en la fiesta había quedado en el olvido de todos. De todos menos Akaashi.

Aún sentía el calor en las mejillas luego de haber expulsado esa mala combinación de mariscos y champagne en ese pobre muchacho. Tanta era su vergüenza que se disculpó y marchó rápidamente. No volteó aun cuando el extraño lo llamaba en tono desesperado.

No debió abandonarlo en esa situación que él mismo había causado. Se sentía muy mal. Esa disculpa no había sido suficiente.

Kaori le había sugerido que vaya a recursos humanos y pregunte por el nombre del "chico búho" (Como su amigo no recordaba su nombre, ella decidió darle ese apodo por su similitud a dicha ave).

Con el pasar de los días, decidió borrar aquel suceso de su mente y convencerse que la culpa había sido del otro por haberlo detenido.

De todas maneras, no se volverían a encontrar.

...

La segunda vez que se encontraron ocurrió días antes de San Valentín. Bokuto lo consideró una señal de Cupido y Akaashi pensó en el karma.

...

Yukie Shirofuku, mejor amiga de Keiji, había inaugurado una pastelería cerca de la universidad de su amigo. Como este no había podido asistir al día de la inauguración debido a horas extras en el trabajo, decidió visitarla en su día libre.

Yukie lo perdonó fácilmente porque le trajo su lasaña favorita. La debilidad de ella era la comida y por lo mismo había decidido estudiar repostería. Era sorprendente que hasta ahora no haya devorado los pasteles de su propio negocio. Su fuerza de voluntad había aumentado para admiración de Akaashi.

Su amiga le indicó que vaya a sentarse en una mesa y él optó por aquella cercana a la ventana. Unos minutos después, se encontraba relajado bebiendo café y observando a las personas caminar por distintas direcciones en la calle.

Es entonces cuando sintió que alguien se sentó frente suyo y por el rabillo del ojo vio un destello de cabellos plateados y negros.

— ¡Hey Hey Hey! ¡Chico lindo del vómito!

Akaashi tuvo un repentino deseo que la tierra se abriera debajo de él y lo tragara hasta el fondo.

Como el "chico búho" no recibió respuesta, habló de nuevo:

— ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

Es ahí cuando Keiji decidió mirarlo y el hombre se rascó la nuca, un poco nervioso. Akaashi mantuvo su rostro estoico y asintió.

— Sí. — Observó por el borde de su taza lo irreconocible que lucía sin su cabello en punta. Ese extraño peinado era lo único que podía recordar Akaashi sobre el otro aquella noche. En ese momento, estaba usando su cabello caído dándole un aspecto sexy. Debía admitir que ahora que observaba con detalle su rostro, le resultaba muy atractivo. Sus ojos recorrieron los músculos bien marcados en ambos brazos del ruidoso muchacho. La ligera camiseta que llevaba puesta hacia denotar su bien trabajado pecho y abdomen. Estaba tan distraído con el físico del hombre que por poco se quema con el café que retenía en su boca.

— Oh, entonces ¡¿Me recuerdas?!

Por supuesto que lo recordaba. ¿Cómo no lo haría? Era la primera persona a la que vomitaba en medio de un festejo.

De nuevo sintió ese peso de culpa en el estómago.

— Claro. Yo... — Dudó un poco, pero tomó valor y lo miró fijamente. — Quiero pedirle disculpas por lo sucedido en esa fiesta. Lo hice pasar por un momento muy incómodo. Realmente lo siento. — Hizo una reverencia por unos largos segundos y cuando levantó la cabeza se topó con una cámara frente a sus narices.

— ¿Qué haces? — Preguntó, incómodo y consternado por la repentina acción.

El chico búho bajó el aparato y sonrió como si nada, muy tranquilo. Como si invadir el espacio personal de la gente con un cámara fuera lo más normal en el mundo.

— ¡Es que haces gestos tan lindos que inconscientemente me da por capturarlos en mi bebé! — Confesó con una simple y brutal sinceridad que dejó más perplejo al otro. Ya era la segunda ocasión que lo sorprendía de esa manera.

— Entiendo, ¿Eres un acosador?

En lugar de sentirse ofendido, el muchacho echó a reírse hasta que el aire le faltara.

— Tal vez. — admitió — Despertaste mi interés desde esa fiesta.

Akaashi enarcó una ceja. ¿Debería sentirse halagado?

— Creo que lo has olvidado. Soy Bokuto Kotaro — Se presentó de nuevo, extendiendo su mano hacia el chico de cabellos negros.

Keiji sopesó sus opciones. Podía rechazarlo y marcharse o podía aceptar el gesto. Él decidió por lo último ya que no era un maleducado y un parte muy pequeña en él se encontraba intrigada por el abierto interés de Bokuto en él.

— Akaashi Keiji

Se demoraron un poco en terminar el saludo. Las manos de Bokuto eran suaves y cálidas y Akaashi sintió su corazón acelerarse a un ritmo desenfrenado. ¿Qué le sucedía?

— Akaashi...Es un hermoso nombre. — Susurró Kotaro, maravillado.

Keiji se sonrojó y desvió su mirada de regreso al interior de la pastelería donde una alegre Yukie tenía ambos pulgares arriba, dándole su aprobación.

...

Durante esas horas en la cafetería, ambos descubrieron bastante del uno sobre el otro. Akaashi se encontraba en su último año en la carrera de Economía y su meta por el momento era trabajar en una multinacional. Bokuto, en cambio, había estudiado fotografía y era 3 años mayor que Keiji (a este le costó creerle al principio), le gustaba trabajar de forma independiente por lo que solía prestar sus servicios a empresas para eventos especiales.

No obstante, sus diferencias iban más allá de sus carreras y metas profesionales.

Akaashi era una persona calmada y calculadora que disfrutaba como pasatiempo leer novelas históricas mientras bebía café cargado.

Bokuto era alguien gracioso y pintoresco que le gustaba viajar constantemente y cada mañana bebía leche con chocolate luego de correr en el parque.

...

Desde el instante en que intercambiaron números telefónicos, no dejaban de enviarse mensajes diarios contando las actividades que realizaban durante el día. Al comienzo fue Kotaro el de la iniciativa. Keiji no estaba acostumbrado a mantener una conversación con alguien, virtual o en físico, por tantas horas. Sin embargo, tenía que aceptar que Bokuto-san contaba historias muy cautivadoras que lo distraían de los problemas que a veces suscitaban en el trabajo o universidad.

...

Bokuto era la primera persona que realmente lo escuchaba. No lo interrumpía cuando hablaba y lo escuchaba atentamente.

Lo hacía sentir importante, _especial_.

...

Sus primeras salidas, como amigos, consistieron en ir al cine o caminatas por la playa. Durante esos encuentros, Bokuto llevaba una cámara bastante antigua. De esas cámaras que sólo podías ver en una tienda de antigüedades o en películas a blanco y negro.

Al menor le sorprendía que alguien que trabajaba más cercanamente a la tecnología, todavía usara un objeto del siglo pasado.

—Bokuto-san, ¿Por qué tienes esa cámara? — Se atrevió a preguntar una de esas tardes en que ambos disfrutaban ver las puestas del sol sentados en la arena.

—Oh. Este bebé perteneció a mi abuela. Ella trabajó en una fábrica de cámaras. Cuando la despidieron, le dieron varios de estos modelos como pago. Cuando me contó su historia la primera vez, pensé que era una injusticia. Pero ella me aseguraba que es lo mejor que pudieron darle. Yo no la entendía. ¿Cómo esa reliquia podía ser mejor que las cámaras de los teléfonos celulares?

Keiji pensaba lo mismo.

— ¿Y cuál es la respuesta?

Su acompañante sonrió con picardía.

— Cuando vayamos a mi estudio fotográfico, lo sabrás.

Akaashi bufó molesto y Bokuto se carcajeó.

...

Le tomó solo un mes a Keiji a aceptar que sus sentimientos hacia el mayor iban más allá de una simple amistad. Su anterior relación había resultado un desastre y dejó secuelas como la inseguridad de sí mismo. Pero Bokuto le demostraba cada día con palabras y acciones lo valioso que era para él y le brindaba esa seguridad que tanto anhelaba en una pareja. Y finalmente abrió de nuevo su corazón.

Kotaro, por su lado, lo tenía muy claro desde el primer día.

...

Las muestras de afecto en público no eran muy frecuentes, pero en privado, en el departamento de Bokuto, ambos daban rienda suelta a ese amor que se profesaban y que los llenaba de inmensa felicidad.

...

Los compañeros de trabajo de Akaashi no entendían como su serio y tranquilo kohai podía salir con ese raro e inmaduro fotógrafo. No parecían compatibles y su relación probablemente no pasaría de los 2 meses.

A Keiji le daba igual lo que pensaran. Él estaba muy enamorado de su Bokuto-san y no necesitaba darles explicaciones sobre la dinámica de su relación.

...

A los 8 meses de noviazgo, Bokuto le ofreció mudarse con él a su departamento. Akaashi ya se había graduado y acababa de ser ascendido de puesto. Ya no había ni una excusa de por medio.

Para sorpresa del inquieto joven, su pareja aceptó la oferta al instante. El frío y calculador Akaashi, quien meditaba bastante sus opciones antes de decidir, no lo pensó ni una vez y en los siguientes dos días ya tenía sus ropas y objetos personales empaquetadas en cajas.

En realidad, Akaashi lo había decidido rápido porque le dolía ver la expresión de tristeza de su novio cada vez que tenían que despedirse. Últimamente se veían menos veces debido a las nuevas responsabilidades del menor en su trabajo y la distancia entre sus hogares. Bokuto era una persona que demandaba de bastante contacto físico y a Akaashi le encantaba complacerlo siempre.

— ¿No crees que es muy apresurado, Keiji? ¿Estás seguro sobre esto? — Le preguntó su madre mientras contemplaba a su único hijo embalar la última caja para la mudanza. Ella siempre supo de la orientación sexual de su hijo y lo aceptaba. ¡Era su hijo, por dios! ¡Lo amaba y estaba muy orgullosa de él!

— Claro que estoy seguro. Sino no lo haría. — Suspiró, sabiendo lo siguiente que vendría. Habían repetido la misma discusión en los últimos días.

— No me gusta ese chico.

— Te gustaba Yume-san y mira cómo terminamos.

Yume había sido su anterior pareja. Habían durado 6 meses y le tomó bastante tiempo a Akaashi recuperarse de la ruptura. Él suponía que, por eso, su primogénita era ahora más recelosa de su relación con Koutaro.

— Esa mocosa resultó ser una manipuladora de primera. A todos nos engañó. Me da vergüenza ser su madrina. — Se recostó sobre el marco de la puerta, cruzando los brazos. — En fin, no estamos aquí para hablar de ella, sino de ese muchacho...

— Bokuto-san

— Sí, de Bokuto-san. — Se acercó hacia él y posó sus manos en ambas mejillas de su hijo—Keiji, cariño, ¿No crees que son demasiado distintos los 2?

Akaashi ya estaba fastidiado que la gente siempre le indicara sobre ello. ¿Acaso querían que estuviera con alguien igual de aburrido y soso que él?

— ¿Qué hay de esa frase sobre "los polos opuestos se atraen"? Eso sucedió con nosotros.

— La atracción con el tiempo desaparece.

— Lo amo. Y ambos nos complementamos, mamá... y...y soy muy feliz junto a Bokuto-san — Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y le costaba un poco respirar. Era la primera vez que admitía tan abiertamente a otra persona sobre sus sentimientos hacia su novio.

— Oh Keiji — Su madre suspiró resignada y lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo. — _Espero equivocarme_. —murmuró en voz baja, deseando lo mejor para su niño.

...

Contra todo pésimo pronóstico, su relación iba de viento en popa y ya llevaban 3 años juntos. Obviamente durante ese tiempo, tuvieron sus peleas y discusiones, pero nada que no pudieran solucionar.

Akaashi se caracterizaba por ser una persona muy paciente y tolerante con las locuras de Bokuto. Locuras como ir un fin de semana a Okinawa como mochileros, pintar el departamento de un día para el otro, o tener un hurón como mascota.

Lo quería así, impredecible y ruidoso.

— ¿No crees que un día llegarás a tu límite?

— ¿De qué hablas Yukie?

Keiji se encontraba en la pastelería de su amiga, visitándola a ella y su bebé de 8 meses. En las últimas semanas no había podido verla muy seguido ya que ahora trabajaba en una compañía que quedaba a 2 horas del departamento y su tiempo libre había disminuido. Pero le encantaba su trabajo y la línea de carrera que podía desarrollar en un futuro.

— Hablo de tu paciencia con Bokuto. — Le señaló, arrullando a su hija en sus brazos. Al ver los ojos llenos de confusión, tuvo que ser más específica. — Lo engríes demasiado. Pareces más su mamá que su pareja.

Él ahora la miraba muy enfadado.

— ¿Han hablado de lo que ambos quieren en el futuro?

La pregunta lo descolocó y tuvo que mentir que sí. Que ambos tenían la misma percepción de aquí a 10 años. Aunque, no era del todo mentira... ¿o sí?

...

Secretamente, Akaashi amaba cuando Bokuto lo tomaba de la mano en la calle y caminaban así, ignorando las miradas curiosas o burlonas.

Tal vez algún día se lo confesaría.

...

El estudio fotográfico de Bokuto quedaba en el mismo edificio que su departamento por lo que él era quien esperaba todos los días a Akaashi con la cena lista.

Frecuentemente, el más joven se sentía mal por no poder recibirlo de la misma manera a su pareja. No obstante, Kotaro le aseguraba, con una deslumbrante sonrisa, que no le importaba porque:

_— ¡Soy feliz haciendo feliz a Akaashi!_

Un sentimiento de inquietud se instauró en su pecho.

...

— ¿Qué haces con esa mochila Bokuto-san? — Una noche que Akaashi acababa de llegar a su hogar, se encontró con un Bokuto metiendo algunas prendas de vestir dentro de la mochila.

— ¡Me voy de viaje Akaashee! — Anunció feliz, como si nada.

—¿De... viaje? — Repitió — ¿A dónde?

— ¡A Corea del Sur!

Akaashi lo miró fijamente, durante varios segundos, sin decir nada.

— Explícate, Bokuto-san

Un amigo de un amigo de Bokuto se iba a casar y, debido al buen talento de este con la cámara, le pidió que hiciera una sesión de fotos a él y su novia antes de la boda, así como también fotografiarlos durante la celebración. Él aceptó con mucho gusto por que hace buen tiempo que no regresaba a ese país ¡y las bodas eran emocionantes! Ya tenía el boleto y reserva de hotel. El vuelo saldría en unas horas.

— ¿...Por qué recién me lo dices?

Akaashi no tenía problema con respecto al viaje. Él sabía que antes de conocerse, Bokuto amaba viajar bastante a distintos países para fotografiar los exóticos paisajes que escondían estos. A estas alturas de su relación, ya le había parecido extraño que él no haya vuelto a realizar uno de esas travesías.

En realidad, lo que le fastidiaba era el hecho que Bokuto se lo estuviera diciendo el mismo día de su partida.

— ¡Lo olvideee! ¡Lo siento, Akaasheee! — Lloriqueó abalanzándose sobre su pequeño novio. — Vienes tan cansado del trabajo que me preocupo más por hacerte relajar y termino olvidando esos pequeños detalles.

_Ay su olvidadizo búho._

— No te preocupes, Bokuto-san. — apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de este. —Disfruta del viaje.

— ¡Lo haré!

...

En aquellos días que Akaashi no aceptaba lo que empezaba a sentir por su nuevo "amigo", éste le había mandado un mensaje inusual un sábado por la noche. Le ponía para encontrarse al día siguiente, en la madrugada, en la azotea de un viejo edificio a las afueras de la ciudad. Le había adjuntado un mapa y fotografías del lugar.

Akaashi no estaba seguro si lograría levantarse tan temprano, pero lo intentaría.

Llegó unos quince minutos tarde al edificio y, para su mala suerte, tenía que subir por unas estrechas escaleras hasta el veinteavo piso.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la azotea y entró, un par de manos cubrieron su vista y él, por instinto, le propinó un rodillazo en el estómago a quién se encontraba delante suyo.

— ¡Akaasheeeeee...! — Gimió de dolor Bokuto arrodillado en el suelo.

— No debería sorprender de esa manera a las personas. — Se justificó a la vez que ayudaba al otro a ponerse en pie.

— Eres cruel — Lo acusó, intensificando sus lloriqueos.

— Soy precavido

Pasó un buen rato hasta que los berrinches de Bokuto pararon y este le pidiera a Akaashi que cerrara los ojos... y no estuviera tan a la defensiva. El menor, aún poco convencido de lo que tramaba hacer Bokuto, cedió.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió lo puso muy tenso a Keiji. Kotaro se había puesto detrás de él y tapó su vista con ambas manos.

— Cuando baje mis manos, abrirás tus ojos rápidamente. ¿Ok?

Akaashi tragó con fuerza y asintió. Podía sentir el calor del pecho del mayor contra su espalda. Su corazón se aceleraba de nuevo.

Realmente Bokuto tenía un efecto sorprendente sobre él.

Los minutos corrieron y ambos seguían en esa misma posición. Keiji no sabía cuánto más podía resistir tener tan cerca a Kotaro.

De un momento a otro aquellas manos bajaron lentamente de su rostro y él supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Abrió los ojos y lo que vio fue realmente ... no tenía palabras para describir lo que estaba contemplando.

Los rayos del sol habían comenzado a salir con intensidad y en uno de los edificios de al frente había un viejo anuncio con solo dos letras enormes, hechas de cristal, en pie: "B" y "A". El sol reflejaba ambas letras y estas destellaban pequeños puntos de colores.

— ¿Precioso, no? — Bokuto habló sobre la parte posterior de su cuello. Keiji se había quedado sin palabras y apenas movió la cabeza. — Encontré este sitio mientras buscabas paisajes para fotografiar y cuando vi esta preciosidad, supe que ...era el destino.

Y entonces cayó en la cuenta que esas letras eran las iniciales de sus nombres.

_Bokuto y Akaashi._

Giró su cuerpo rápidamente y se encontró con la hermosa sonrisa de Bokuto.

— Estuvimos destinados a conocernos, Akaashi. — Sus rostros estaban muy cercanos. Podían sentir la respiración del otro.

Y fue en ese momento, perdido en esos ojos dorados, que Akaashi Keiji decidió creer en el destino.

...

A partir de ese viaje a Corea del Sur, le sucedieron bastantes. Bokuto había sido contratado por una ONG para apoyar en la realización de unos documentales en distintos países. Algunos incluían sitios en África. En un mes, Akaashi apenas estaba con su novio por una semana. Se contactaban por videollamadas cuando podían por que la diferencia horaria era notoria. Mientras Keiji estaba almorzando, Bokuto recién se levantaba o viceversa.

Las veces que hablaban, era Bokuto quién más participaba en la conversación. Le contaba sobre los lugares que había ido a fotografiar, las distintas costumbres de los pueblos en esos países, entre otras divertidas cosas.

Akaashi no decía mucho de su día por que él lo consideraba aburrido y lo mismo que siempre. Tampoco se atrevía a confesarle que lo extrañaba porque era consciente que Kotaro sería capaz de coger el primer avión rumbo a Japón y resguardarlo en sus fuertes brazos.

Keiji no quería arruinar los sueños de Bokuto.

...

Akaashi amaba los fines de semana. Los sábados él y Kotaro la pasaban todo el día viendo películas, acurrucados en el sofá. Akaashi se sentaba en medio de las piernas de Bokuto, recostando su espalda contra el pecho del mayor mientras que este apoyaba su barbilla por encima de los hombros de Keiji. Mayormente escogían películas de comedia o acción. Las de terror estaban prohibidas por que ponían histérico al tonto búho y a Akaashi no le gustaban porque siempre resultaban muy predecibles con la trama.

Los domingos consistían en realizar paseos a distintos sitios de la ciudad en busca de paisajes únicos y atrayentes para que la cámara de Bokuto las captara. A veces si lo planeaban con anticipación, viajaban a otras regiones del país.

Durante esos días, Keiji sentía que realmente podía darle todo lo que se merecía Bokuto y el sentimiento de inquietud desaparecía.

...

Sucedió luego del viaje de Bokuto a Sudamérica. Había estado fuera durante unos largos 4 meses.

Cuando se volvieron a ver, Akaashi sintió que había una enorme brecha entre ellos y lo confirmó cuando hicieron el amor.

Se sintió vacío.

Forzado.

Quizás Bokuto no lo notó, pero Akaashi empezó a cansarse.

...

Ellos estaban en mundos distintos durante todo el día, pero al final de este siempre lo terminaban juntos.

Siempre era así.

...

— Quiero mudarme a otro departamento. — Anunció Akaashi un sábado en la noche en que ambos estaban viendo una película. Sentados en el sofá, uno al lado del otro. Era sábados de película y al menos ambos lo recordaban.

Al parecer su novio realmente le prestaba atención a la pantalla, mientras que con Keiji se dio lo contrario. Había estado pensativo sin prestar mucha atención a lo que veían hasta que de un momento a otro tomó valor y soltó la bomba.

— ¿Quieres _qué_? — Bokuto lo apartó de su lado y mirándolo estupefacto.

Akaashi suspiró mentalmente. Iba a ser una larga charla.

— Me promovieron a gerente de finanzas y dicho puesto conlleva grandes responsabilidades. Cada día llego muy cansado por la distancia y me cuesta terminar algunas tareas extras. Mi jefe lo ha notado... y me sugirió la idea de la mudanza. Lo pensé durante unas semanas y creo es la mejor solución. Tengo los suficientes ahorros para realizar la compra.

— ¿Y por qué mejor no compras un carro? — gruñó muy molesto.

— Porque es lo mismo. Además, corro el riesgo de sufrir un accidente debido al cansancio.

Bokuto se irguió, muy exaltado y con el rostro rojo de furia.

— No lo acepto. Este es nuestro hogar Keiji. ¡Piensas abandonarme!

Akaashi sintió como si le acabaran de dar un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago.

_¿Abandonarte? ¡Me lo dice el que lo hace siempre!_ Pensó indignado, pero no se atrevió a decir ese pensamiento. Prefirió guardárselo... de nuevo.

— Bokuto-san, por favor entiende que...

— ¡No!

No esperó a escuchar lo que Keiji replicaría, se levantó y encerró en el baño.

Esta vez Akaashi no lo siguió ni trató de hacerlo entrar en razón. Bokuto estaba con la cabeza caliente y sería en vano hacerlo comprender por el momento. Así que esperó por un largo rato hasta que se escuchó aquella puerta abrirse y unos pasos acercarse a dónde estaba.

Kotaro se sentó a su lado y ninguno habló por unos minutos hasta que el mayor respiró hondo y posó sus manos sobre las del menor.

— Lo siento Akaashi. No debí tratarte de esa manera tan fea.

Sus ojos estaban tan llenos de culpa que Keiji lo terminó perdonando fácilmente. Ambos se abrazaron hasta que Kotaro propuso una solución que descolocó por completo al otro.

_—¿Quieres que busque otro trabajo?_ — Akaashi lo contemplaba atónito y pensando que su novio había enloquecido.

— Un trabajo que quede más cerca de aquí. Ya tienes bastante experiencia en tu currículum. Sé que conseguirás un empleo rápidamente, Akaashi.

¿Tirar a la borda todo lo que había conseguido en su trabajo actual?

¿Valdría la pena?

— Tengo que pensarlo.

...

Akaashi terminó aceptando la propuesta de Bokuto, pero sólo porque justamente había una compañía que desde hace tiempo le insistía para unírseles y él se negaba por sentirse augusto donde laboraba. Ese nuevo lugar de trabajo solo quedaba a media hora de viaje en bus y el salario era un poco más.

Felizmente su contrato con la anterior empresa era indeterminado y pudo terminar las relaciones en buenos términos.

No obstante, Keiji le pidió a Kotaro que, a cambio de cambiarse de empleo, él disminuyera un poco la cantidad de viajes.

Bokuto le prometió que lo haría.

...

Su promesa solo duró 3 meses.

...

El tiempo transcurría veloz e indiferente y su relación comenzó a cambiar. Akaashi fue el primero en notarlo. Los toques de Bokuto en su cuerpo ya no lo excitaban, las veces que Bokuto lo sorprendía con algún regalo ya no lo emocionaba, a cada "te amo" de Bokuto le costaba responder lo que seguía.

Esas dos palabras se atoraban en su garganta y él se esforzaba por sacarlas.

...

A los 4 años y 5 meses de relación, Akaashi se paró en el baño y examinó su triste reflejo en el espejo. El maquillaje no lograba ocultar esas marcadas ojeras alrededor de sus ojos.

Miró detrás de la puerta la figura de la persona que dormía en su enorme y desordenada cama.

Se agarró el pecho ante el súbito ataque de dolor en su corazón. Sentía que se desgarraría en cualquier momento.

¿La razón?

Le había tomado varias semanas aceptarlo, pero al fin admitía que el amor de Bokuto se había tornado cansado. No fue fácil llegar a ese terrible pensamiento, luchó con todas sus fuerzas para seguir creyendo que aún amaba su pareja, pero a medidas que los días pasaban no podía seguir negándolo.

Akaashi aún lo amaba, pero ya no como antes. La distancia y la falta de comunicación habían sido los verdugos del fin de aquel hermoso amor.

...

Su madre lo recibió con los brazos abiertos cuando vio a su pequeño en la entrada de su hogar con los ojos llorosos y manos temblorosas.

Se mantuvieron abrazados hasta que los sollozos de Keiji bajaron y pudo contarle todo. La mujer lo escuchó atentamente y le acariciaba la espalda cada vez que el llanto volvía con fuerza.

— Debes decírselo, cariño

— ¿Cómo le voy a poder decir sin herirlo? — se cuestionó, alarmado. — Kotaro es un buen hombre...

Él le había dado todo.

Él no esperaba nada a cambio.

Él decía que la felicidad de Akaashi era su felicidad.

Él sólo lo miraba a él.

Pero Akaashi ya se había cansado de su amor.

— Hijo mío, es mejor que seas honesto y no le sigas creando falsas esperanzas.

...

¿Cómo decirle a tu pareja que ya no lo amabas sin lastimarlo?

...

Sus discusiones habían aumentado y durante esas peleas Akaashi tenía ese fuerte impulso de confesarle aquella cruel y dolorosa verdad.

Acabar con todo.

Pero...

Bokuto siempre terminaba interrumpiendo ese tren de pensamientos cuando lo envolvía súbitamente en sus brazos y le pedía perdón una y otra vez.

Keiji se mantenía quieto, sin poder corresponderle el gesto.

Sin poder corresponderle su amor.

...

Su relación era un castillo de arena que se estaba desmoronando y Bokuto era el único que se aferraba a mantenerlo en pie.

...

— ¿Akaashi?

— Dime Bokuto-san

Ambos estaban acostados en la cama, enredados entre las sábanas y mirando por la ventana la noche estrellada. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Akaashi se había instalado oficialmente en el departamento de su novio y la joven pareja se sentía más que dichosa. Aunque aún les costaba lidiar con las costumbres del otro, especialmente con el desorden y pereza del mayor... Keiji era paciente y comprensivo.

— Si te pido que te quedes a mi lado para siempre, ¿Lo harás?

Akaashi sonrió y volteó hacia él, quedando ambos rostros a una corta distancia. Los ojos dorados de su amado parecían brillar en la oscuridad.

— Sí, Kotaro. — Al mencionado le encantaba las raras ocasiones en que su novio lo llamaba por su nombre de pila. La primera vez que lo escuchó, lloró y Akaashi tuvo que calmarlo comprándole su helado favorito.

Ante su respuesta, Bokuto lo atrajo hacia sí mismo y enterró el rostro en su cuello

— ¿Me lo prometes?

— Umm — murmuró afirmativamente, envuelto en el aroma de la colonia favorita de su novio.

— Quédate conmigo.

Keiji le dio unas palmaditas en su amplia espalda.

— Siempre.

...

La promesa de estar juntos era ahora solo un recuerdo.

...

Quería dejarlo con una bonita y correcta excusa antes que Bokuto se aferrara a él.

Y... era imposible.

Bokuto siempre insistiría.

Entonces, esa noche mientras estaba recostado solo en su cama, Akaashi tomó una decisión.

...

¿Cómo decirle a tu pareja que te enamoraste de otra persona?

...

— Tenemos que hablar.

Esas tres palabras fueron el comienzo del fin.

Ya no había marcha atrás.

En cuanto Bokuto entró al departamento, lo confrontó inmediatamente. Su novio fue tomado por sorpresa y asintió con lentitud.

Akaashi caminó en su dirección y se detuvo cuando quedó a una distancia prudente entre ambos. Posó una mano en la mejilla del mayor y grabó en su mente cada detalle de su rostro: sus labios, nariz, ojos, etc.

Esta sería la última vez que lo vería así de cerca.

La última vez que ambos se verían.

— ¿Qué pasa Akaashi? ¿Hay algo mal...

— _Estoy enamorado de alguien más._

Bokuto lo miró. Lo miraba sin parpadear por un largo rato esperando tal vez que lo que acababa de escuchar fue una cruel broma de su imaginación. Por qué ciertamente Akaashi no estaba frente a él diciéndole que se ha enamorado de otra persona.

Era tan fácil de adivinar lo que cruzaba por la mente de Kotaro que Akaashi ciertamente en estos momentos odiaba saberlo.

— Aka...Akaashi, ¿Hoy estás muy bromista, no? — Se rio con nerviosismo, mirándolo fijamente y esperando a que le confirmara esa pregunta.

Por unos segundos, Keiji vaciló. Quiso decirle la verdad, nada de crueles excusas.

Pero ... al contemplar como cambiaba las facciones de dolor de Kotaro a esperanzadoras, ignoró el creciente dolor en su corazón y continuó con aquella mentira.

— No estoy bromeando, Bokuto-san. Estoy enamorado de otra persona.

Kotaro retrocedió, aturdido. Miraba el piso y susurraba palabras que Keiji no comprendía.

— Estoy muy enamorado... — su voz se quebraba y su vista se nublaba por las pequeñas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. El dolor se volvía cada vez más insoportable. — No intentes nada, mi corazón le pertenece a esa persona, _Kotaro._

— Mentiroso... — murmuró Bokuto, sin mirarlo a la cara. — No eres bueno mintiendo, _Keiji._ — Pronunció su nombre a la vez que sus miradas conectaron una vez más.

Oro sobre esmeralda.

— Basta, Kotaro. _Yo... lo amo._

Y entonces la realización golpeó finalmente en Bokuto y este cayó de rodillas al suelo. Todo su cuerpo temblaba violentamente y poco a poco se volvió un manojo de lágrimas.

Kotaro se estaba desmoronando frente a él y Keiji nunca pensó que alguna vez lo vería en ese estado.

Cerró sus puños con fuerza hasta que las uñas se incrustaron en su piel. Debía ser fuerte. Tenía que seguir asumiendo la culpa de todo.

_No voy a disculparme. No voy a disculparme._

De pronto unos brazos rodearon su cintura y Akaashi no se opuso. Dejó que Bokuto recostara su cabeza sobre él.

Hubo un tiempo que Akaashi se sintió seguro en esos abrazos.

— Eres una buena persona. — Pasó lentamente su mano sobre la cabeza de Bokuto. —Te recuperarás y continuarás adelante. Encontrarás a alguien que de verdad te valore y ...ame.

_Alguien que tenga el valor de caminar a tu lado en ese futuro._

Bajó su rostro y le dio un último beso en la coronilla.

_— Keiji..._

_— Adiós, Bokuto-san._

Akaashi se deshizo de su agarre, recogió su mochila y se marchó.

...

Aquella vieja cámara que sostenía ahora en sus manos fue el primer regalo de Bokuto y lo único que se llevaba consigo.

No olvidaría aquellos recuerdos felices que ambos compartieron.

Akaashi no se arrepentía de haberlo amado.

Bokuto Kotaro volvería a ser feliz y los remordimientos de Akaashi Keiji algún día se desvanecerían.

_Estoy realmente enamorado_ , se repitió una y otra vez mientras se perdía entre la multitud de transeúntes.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Holaaa, espero que les haya gustado la historia uwu. Me inspiré en el mv de Suzy "In love with someone else" por eso el título del fic lleva ese nombre.


End file.
